


A girl worth fighting for

by puppybusby



Series: 9 days of Christmas [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm still not allowed to go back into that Wendy's, Danny.”<br/>Danny raised an eyebrow. “Why would you want to go to Wendy's?”<br/>“It's the principle of the matter, Danny.” Lydia sighed. “I had to bail my girlfriend out of jail.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A girl worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been up sooner but someone uploaded Carol to vimeo and I forgot life existed  
> Also everything is just weird crack fun rn? There's only one way to fix this...  
> ...I'm gonna have to kill someone  
> :)

 

 

“Come on Lydia, you've finished all of your work for the break, it's snowing and we're broke.” Danny clapped his hands together, the effect seemed to be ruined a little by his blue striped mittens. “Lets go to Fitzgerald's and lets get drunk.”

“Do you remember what happened last time we went to Fitzgerald's?” Lydia asked.  
  
Danny smiled sheepishly, she wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't, to be honest. Considering how much he had drank. But it was a night that even if he had forgotten, the rest of the pack never let it go.

“It wasn't that bad...” Danny mumbled.  
  
“You made us drink absinthe. You dared Allison and Stiles to down their drinks and do additional shots. They _hallucinated._ You and I had to follow a quite literal path of destruction because they were convinced witches were attacking them.”  
  
“Well-”  
  
“I'm still not allowed to go back into that Wendy's, Danny.”  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow. “Why would you want to go to Wendy's?”  
  
“It's the principle of the matter, Danny.” Lydia sighed. “I had to bail my girlfriend out of jail.”  
  
“I know, I had to bail out Stiles. Still can't believe you just left him there.”  
  
Lydia shrugged. “He's a bad influence on Allison.”  
  
“Wasn't she the one who flipped like five tables?”  
  
Lydia waved a hand dismissively. “Technicalities.”  
  
Danny pouted and flopped down onto her bed. “But Stiles and Allison aren't here and we're not going to drink absinthe again... Probably. Come on Lydia!”  
  
Lydia leant back in her seat and sighed, usually she would be down for going to the bar with Danny. He was her best friend and only person from Beacon Hills to have come to Harvard with her, with the rest of the pack opting to stay closer to home and go to college in California. It was difficult, but all long distance relationships were but she and Allison made it work. They talk just as much, if not more now that they're on other sides of the country.

Speaking of...   
  
She turned to look at the clock in the corner of her laptop and back to Danny. “I can meet you there in a little while? Me and Alli have a Skype date.”  
  
Danny nods, he knows better than to get in the way of her time with her girlfriend. Especially over the Christmas holiday, as much as they had wanted to spend the holiday together, Allison had been told that she had to go to France for talks with her family because Christmas or not, there is no excuse to not discuss how the family operates, she had asked Lydia if she wanted to come, and while Christmas in France sounded idyllic, Lydia wasn't all too sure on how the rest of the Argent's Lydia being a banshee and dating Allison.

Danny stood up and patted her shoulder as he walked past. “I'll see you down there then.” He winked at her and as he left her room, Lydia pulled up Skype, smiling as she saw that Allison was available and hit call.

It only took a few seconds for Allison's face to fill the screen, bright and smiling. “Hey Lyds!”  
  
“Hey Alli.” Lydia smiled, she couldn't help but find Allison's rosy cheeks and red nose. “Is it cold?”  
  
Allison shivered as she walked, smiling down at her screen. “So cold, I didn't realise it would be this cold.”  
  
“What were you expecting? You're in France.”  
  
Allison glanced away, biting on her bottom lip and grinning. She angled the screen away and Lydia heard a door open and Allison mumbling her thanks. “Yeah, about that...” She cut off suddenly and laughed, turning her phone away again, her grip muffled the sound. Lydia frowned and leant forward in her seat and turned the volume up. She could just about make out Allison's laughter.   
  
“Allison?”  
  
“Sorry!” She heard Allison call.”Stairs, lots of stairs.” She sounded breathless. “Tell me about your day.”  
  
Lydia shrugged, even though she knew Allison couldn't see her. “I decided to finish all of my assignments early, my mom called. Danny tried to get me to go to that bar we all went to the last time you was here?”  
  
“Love that place.” Allison mumbled.   
  
“I'm gonna go join him in a bit. What about you? How was your day? How was your flight?”  
  
Allison appeared back in the screen, grinning mischievously. It looked like she was walking down a vaguely familiar hallway. “Well, that's actually a kinda funny story.”  
  
“Haha funny or 'me and Stiles got banned from a Wendy's because we got angry that not only was it not a karaoke bar but they also did not have the mulan soundtrack' funny?”  
  
Allison thought for a moment. “The second one.”  
  
“Oh no. What did you do?”  
  
“Well, I was packing the rest of my stuff and me and Stiles were talking and he drove me to the airport and then we made a very impulsive decision.”  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”  
  
There was a knock at her door.  
  
Allison nodded. “Oh yeah. You should get that, by the way.”  
  
Lydia stared at Allison for a moment, the mischievous glint in her eye only seemed to get brighter. “You didn't...”  
  
Lydia got up and walked over to her door, pulling it open. Allison lowered her phone and grinned at Lydia. “Yeah, I did.”  
  
“Oh my God!” Lydia threw her arms around Allison and hugged her tight. “What the hell? Why aren't you in France?”  
  
“Because Stiles is a bad influence on me, because I'd rather spend Christmas with my girlfriend and friends?” She nuzzled her head into Lydia's neck. “Both work.”  
  
“Did you see Danny?”

Allison pulled away. “I did! I had to cover my phone so you wouldn't see. Stiles is already at Fitzgerald's.”  
  
Lydia tugged Allison into the room and closed the door, locking it behind them. “He can keep Danny occupied.” She kissed Allison. “It's been four months, we have a lot of catching up to do.”  
  
Allison grins. “That sounds like a promise.”  
  
“You know it.”


End file.
